The Stars In The Night
by Narut043ver
Summary: Sekumpulan manusia yang spesial terbentur dengan masalah dunia supernatural. Meski mencoba menghindar tetapi takdir tetaplah membawa mereka ke jalan yang sudah ditentukan.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua salam kenal! Disini saya ingin mempresentasikan hasil tulisan saya, hehehe!

Semua karakter disini adalah milik dari pemiliknya masing-masing tetapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 **THE STARS IN THE NIGHT**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Naruto and His friends

 **Di lapangan belakang sekolah**

Buagkh...

"Pukulan yang bagus, dobe " Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya bukan pukulanku yang bagus tapi Dia saja yang menjijikkan" Pandangan meremehkan nampak ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Keparat! Beraninya kau meremehkanku" Lelaki yang jatuh tadi, langsung menuju ke arah Naruto dan memukul tepat ke arah wajah.

 _Grep_

Pukulan laki-laki tadi berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Kau menjijikkan! Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan yang menjijikkan ini" Naruto langsung memelintir tangan tersebut dan membuat pemiliknya kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku" Minta lelaki itu.

"Butuh seribu tahun lagi bagimu untuk bisa menyentuhku Makhluk menjijikkan" Tatapan Naruto menajam dan terus menerus mengintimidasi lawannya.

"Pergi dari sini pengecut" Gertak Naruto.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi, lelaki itu langsung kabur dari Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah puas Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Belum tapi sebelumnya maaf Sasuke, aku melupakanmu tadi" Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Hnn" Respons Sasuke.

"Ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya " ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hnn" Respons Sasuke lagi.

Mereka berdua bersama sama menuju ke arah markas perkumpulan mereka.

7 Fold itulah nama perkumpulan mereka. Mereka terdiri dari sepuluh orang anggota. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro , Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee dan Neji. Mereka semua berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Bahkan keluarga merekalah yang membuat Konoha High-school dapat berdiri. Meskipun keluarga mereka terpandang bukan berarti mereka dihormati disini. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih ke arah rasa takut daripada rasa hormat kepada mereka. Sekolah Tinggi Konoha ini memang memiliki banyak prestasi sehingga sekolah ini belum pernah sekalipun kekurangan murid. Selain itu melimpahnya beasiswa disini memang menjadi faktor +++ yang tentu saja membuat sekolah ini paling diminati meskipun terdapat beberapa konflik di sekolah ini.

"Selamat datang Naruto Sasuke" Sapa Lee.

"Dimana yang lainnya? " tanya Naruto kepada Lee.

"Mereka sedang ke arah barat " Jawab Lee sambil berjalan menuju arah barat.

"Ikuti aku" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berjalan mengikuti Lee.

 _Buaghh.. buaghh... buaghh_

"Sialan berani sekali kamu memukul bos kami" Seseorang di antara 10 orang disitu nampak berteriak ketika pimpinan mereka dipukuli oleh Neji.

"Kau juga ingin merasakannya, Pengecut? " Pertanyaan dari Gaara sepertinya memberikan efek yang mematikan bagi seluruh anggota geng lawan terutama yang berbicara tadi.

"Cih mereka hanya berempat ayo kita serang mereka" Teriak salah satu anggota Geng Barat.

"Ayoo" teriak semua anggota disitu sambil berlari menyerang Ke empat anggota 7 Fold.

"Hmm Mereka benar-benar pengecut" gumam Kankuro .

"Hiaaaaaa"

 _Buagh .. Buaghh ... Buagh ... Buagh ... Buagh ...Buagh... Buagh... Buagh..._

Adu pukul terjadi di antara mereka berempat belas, dan seperti yang sudah diduga pastilah 7 Fold tidak akan bisa tersentuh oleh mereka karena 7 Fold adalah kumpulan orang yang benar benar jago bela diri.

"Hah... Mereka benar-benar payah" Shikamaru menghela nafas,

"Ini membosankan" Keluh Shikamaru

"Kau benar Shikamaru, Mereka benar-benar hanya banyak bicara dan banyak jumlahnya saja" Sahut Neji.

"Mau kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Gaara kepada yang lain.

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi" Jawab Kankuro dengan ringan.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan tatapan temannya kepada dirinya Kankuro pun melanjutkan,

"Agar mereka bisa kita pukuli lagi" Dan alasan yang entah kenapa agak gak logis itu mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Hei Kalian! Kenapa kalian memulai pestanya tanpa kami " Teriak Lee.

"Itu karena makanannya keburu dingin " Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Kenapa kalian membuat urusan dengan orang-orang bagian barat? " Tanya Sasuke kepada mereka berempat.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita ajak berkelahi di daerah lain jadinya kita ke barat untuk mencari hiburan lagipula kalian juga habis memukuli si pelit itukan " Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi hari ini aku belum memukul siapapun " Jawab Lee dengan lesu.

"Sudahlah Lee sebaiknya kau bersabar dulu" Perkataan bijak dari Shikamaru.

"Dimana Shino, Kiba, dan Chouji? " Tanya Naruto.

"Entah lah mungkin saja mereka sedang asyik mengintip cewek cewek di onsen" Perkataan mesum tadi diucapkan bukan oleh anggota 7 Fold melainkan oleh Seseorang yang baru datang.

"Woy Guru Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? " Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras karena gurunya tiba-tiba datang dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang benar-benar mesum menurutnya.

"Hehehehe sepertinya lawakanku tidak lucu " Eye smile ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi.

"Hmmm kalau tidak salah bukannya kalian ada jadwal jam tambahan?" Kali ini pertanyaan datang dari Guru Bela diri mereka cabang Kung fu.

"Kebetulan hari ini para guru pembimbing jam tambahan sedang sibuk Guru Gai " jawab Lee dengan semangat karena Guru Gai adalah guru favoritnya.

Sedikit info tentang 7 Fold, meskipun mereka berandalan sekolah tetapi mereka tetap dipertahankan oleh sekolah karena :

1\. Naruto Namikaze adalah juara 2 olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional ,dan dirinya juga mampu menjadi juara 2 di tingkat internasional dan dari kedua olimpiade tersebut dia hanya kalah dari wanita bernama Sona Sitri yang entah kenapa selalu saja mengalahkannya di final. Dan itu sudah terjadi selama 2 kali berturut turut dan membuat Konoha dan Kuoh selalu diunggulkan dalam olimpiade matematika.

2\. Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame adalah susunan utama pemain basketball Konoha High School, dimana mereka mampu membawa sekolah mereka menjadi juara 1 di tingkat Nasional, namun mereka harus puas menjadi runner up di tingkat internasional.

3\. Shikamaru Nara adalah juara satu Catur tingkat Nasional dan Internasional dan dia memenangkannya dalam edisi 2 tahun berturut turut.

4\. Lee Rock adalah atlet nasional Jepang di seluruh cabang bela diri itulah kenapa tubuhnya selalu dibalut pakaian khas orang bela diri. Prestasi nya tidak perlu diragukan karena dia terbukti mampu menjadi atlet kebanggaan Jepang sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri meskipun merupakan atlet namun dia selalu menyerah ketika menghadapi musuh yang merepotkan tetapi ketika bertemu musuh yang mengasyikkan apalagi seusia dengannya dia akan benar-benar serius melawan musuhnya itulah kenapa prestasi Shikamaru tidak terlalu baik ketika menjadi atlet namun akan sangat luar biasa jika mewakili sekolahnya dan entah kenapa justru Lee lebih terkenal di kalangan para atlet.

5\. Chouji Akimichi adalah Jagoan masak yang dimiliki oleh Konoha Academy prestasi membanggakannya adalah pernah mengikuti perlombaan memasak tingkat internasional dan sampai pada babak 4 besar dan tentu saja itu bukan hal biasa karena perlombaan itu berkelas Internasional.

6\. Neji Hyuuga adalah kapten dari kesebelasan sepak bola Konoha High-school. Bisa dikatakan dialah yang paling berpengaruh di tim karena sudah memiliki pengalaman bermain di laga internasional sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Prestasi tim sepakbolanya tidak bisa hanya dikatakan baik karena prestasinya terlalu luar biasa, dia membawa timnya selalu menembus final meskipun baru merasakan satu kali juara di tingkat Internasional dari dua kali kesempatan dan 2 kali juara tingkat nasional dari 2 kali kesempatan, dan prestasi sempurnanya di tingkat Nasional dan internasional tadi membuatnya disebut sebagai The Next Zinedine Zidane.

Dan saya rasa kita tidak perlu terkejut karena memang mereka adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang, sehingga mereka hanya perlu mengembangkan kemampuan mereka tanpa harus memikirkan soal biaya. Ehmm saya rasa sudah saatnya kita fokus kepada cerita.

"Oh kalau para pembimbing sibuk harusnya kalian belajar sendiri " Kakashi nampak menasihati muridnya dengan pandangannya tetap ke arah buku yang dia baca semenjak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ehm.. Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore untuk berjalan-jalan, jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing" Kakashi berbicara dengan nada menasihati kepada para muridnya.

"Baiklah ayo membubarkan diri " Naruto mengajak semua temannya untuk membubarkan diri namun sebelum itu mereka harus mengambil motor mereka yang terletak di sekolah mereka.

"baiklah Sampai Jumpa Guru Kakashi dan Guru Gai" 7 Fold terlihat kompak mengucapkan hal itu.

"Yaaa " jawab Kakashi.

"Kalian berhati hatilah di jalan " teriak Gai

Sementara di tempat parkir sekolah

"Oy kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk besok, belum? " Terlihat Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja nanti akan aku kirim ke e-mail kalian karena aku sudah mengerjakannya" Ucap Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Wah kau memang yang terbaik Shikamaru " Lee berucap sambil menunjukkan senyum penuh berlian dan jempolnya.

 **Di Kediaman Namikaze**

 _Buuumm... bummmm..._

"Aku pulang " Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Onii-chan!" Jawab perempuan yang sedang duduk di tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Eh kau sudah pulang dari London? Ku kira kau akan lama berada di sana" Terlihat Naruto sedang dalam keadaan heran.

"Aku kemari karena... " Perempuan itu seperti mau menjelaskan sesuatu

" Karena... " Naruto terlihat penasaran dengan jawaban Gadis di depannya

"Karena... " Gadis di depannya pun nampak akan menjawab.

"Karena... " Naruto semakin penasaran.

" Karena aku... " Si gadis mulai menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Karena aku... " Pandangan gadis itu tertuju kepada Naruto.

Bersambung...

.

.

Halo semua! Saya di sini sedang belajar menulis jadi kalo kurang bagus tolong ya bantuannya. Dan jangan lupa review ya...

The Stars In The Night

Sampai Jumpa


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua salam kenal! Disini saya ingin mempresentasikan hasil tulisan saya, hehehe!

Semua karakter disini adalah milik dari pemiliknya masing-masing tetapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 **THE STARS IN THE NIGHT**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Naruto's Sister

 **Di kediaman Namikaze**

"Karena aku... "

"Karena aku... Memang ingin pulang" Senyum penuh kehangatan pun Naruko tunjukkan untuk kakaknya

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedang terkejut dengan mata yang putih dan entah kenapa dia merasa telah terkena jebakan batman yang juga entah kenapa dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Si batman bisa buat jebakan untuknya.

"Onii-chan tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Naruko.

Belum ada respon

"Haloo! Apakah Kakak masih hidup? " Naruko kembali bertanya.

Belum ada respon

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ke kamar mandi" Naruko berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

Belum ada respon

"Aku habisin ramenmu lho" Naruko datang lagi dengan membawa ramen's cup.

Belum ada respon juga

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

 **Di depan tangga menuju kamar Naruko.**

"Eh... Dimana Naruko? " Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan! Kenapa juga aku berpikir hal-hal negatif tentang penyebab Naruko pulang ke Jepang" Naruto mulai merasa jika kepalanya sudah kembali normal.

 _Cklek_

"Hai nii-chan kau sudah bangun rupanya." Naruko datang menghampiri Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, nii-chan? " tanya Naruko sambil memegang dahi Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja " Naruto memegang tangan Naruko dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

 _Grep_

Naruko ditarik oleh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya sehingga membuat Naruko harus berjinjit.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, imoutoku yang paling imut sedunia" Perkataan lebay dari Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Nii-chanku yang paling konyol sedunia" Balas Naruko.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"kalian mau pelukan sampai kapan, hah?" Tanya seorang lelaki berwarna rambut mirip mereka berdua.

"Hmmm mungkin 30 menit lagi " jawab Naruko sekenanya

"Iya 30 menit lagi sih boleh saja asalkan kalian tidak terlambat ke Sekolah" Sahut Minato

Dan ucapan tersebut membuat Naruto sangatlah terkejut.

'Aku tidak boleh melirik ke arah jam dinding' batin Naruto

"Tidakkkkkk! Aku bisa ditendang Sakura jika sampai terlambat ke sekolah" Sayangnya Naruto malah melihat jam dinding dan respon tubuhnya pun langsung menjadi seperti hari-hari biasanya.

 _Bughh_

"Ittai" Teriak Naruko.

Naruko harus rela merasakan pantatnya jatuh ke lantai karena kehilangan keseimbangan setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruko kau sebaiknya juga bersiap" Ucap Minato tanpa memperdulikan anaknya yang masih mengelus elus pantatnya yang rasanya sakit.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

"Apaaaaa! Kenapa harus ke Kuoh Academy? Bukankah lebih baik jika dia satu sekolah denganku " Terlihat Naruto tidak sependapat dengan ayahnya.

"Justru karena dirimu, Kushina memintaku untuk memasukkan Naruko ke Kuoh Academy " jawab Minato dengan kalem.

Merasa bahwa Naruto belum paham, Minato segera melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Begini Naruto, bukankah kau dikenal oleh seluruh murid di Konoha High-school sebagai murid berandalan di sekolah bersama dengan perkumpulanmu itu"

"Lalu? " Tanya Naruto

Ehem sekilas info, Naruto memang pandai dalam hal berhitung dan berimajinasi tetapi jika itu dia kerjakan dalam bentuk soal. Sehingga kalau bentuknya lisan dirinya bisa dibilang sebagai manusia yang ehem.. Agak kurang paham alias oon. Oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil nilai raport yang memuaskan. Hal itu karena dirinya hanya unggul dalam hal tulisan dan itu pulalah yang membuat dirinya kalah dari Sona Sitri saat olimpiade matematika.

"Kalau Naruko masuk ke Konoha High-school kami takut kalau Naruko malah ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa yang pernah kau jahili" Jelas Minato sejelas-jelasnya.

"Owh begitu ya" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian mulai berangkat" Ucap Minato dengan kalem

"Baiklah! ayo Naruko " Naruko yang dari tadi diam saja hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Tou-chan kami berangkat dulu ya" Pamit Naruko.

Naruko melambaikan tangan kepada Ayah mereka.

 _Bruuum bruummm_

Naruto dan Naruko berangkat menuju ke arah sekolah Naruko yaitu Kuoh Academy.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

"Kakak aku masuk dulu ya" Ucap Naruko kepada Naruto.

Naruto membuka helmnya dan membalas perkataan Naruko

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto.

 _Cup_

Naruko mengecup pipi kakaknya.

"Aku rasa seharusnya aku tidak melepaskan helmku" tangan Naruto masih meraba pipinya.

"Benar-benar hangat" Khayal Naruto

Naruto langsung mengggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh yang mengisi pikirannya.

'Sialan! Ilmu sesat Kakashi masuk ke dalam pikiranku' batin Naruto kesal.

 **Sedangkan dari dekat gerbang sekolah**

"Siapa dia? " tanya seseorang perempuan kepada teman-temannya.

"Entahlah tapi yang pasti dia kelihatan keren dengan antingnya itu" Sahut teman yang lain.

Dan yang pasti disitu hanya terisi oleh pujian pujian untuk Naruto.

 _Drrrrtttt drtttttttt_

Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Rupanya ada pesan masuk " Ucapnya santai.

'To : Naruto Namikaze  
From : Sasuke Teme Uchiha

Kau dimana Dobe? Pintu gerbang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. '

Secara reflek Naruto langsung melihat jam tangannya.

'Sialan aku terlambat ' batin Naruto

 **10 menit kemudian...**

 **Tempat parkir kendaraan**

"Kau baru datang Naruto?" Ucap seorang perempuan yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Eh Sakura kenapa kau ada disini? " Tanya Naruto

Keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dan itu cukup menunjukkan kepada kita bahwa Naruto benar-benar sedang ketakutan.

"Kau terlambat 9 menit 27 detik dan kau membuka gerbang sekolah seenaknya " Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Oh kau benar juga ya" Ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan kaburkan? " Tanya Sakura dengan sangat santai.

Entah kenapa bagi Naruto kalimat itu terdengar seperti 'Mau kemana kau mangsaku? '

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura" Naruto mulai berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" Ajak Sakura

Dan entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengar sebagai pengganti dari kalimat 'Ayo! Akan aku makan kau Naruto '

Meneguk ludah sejenak, Naruto langsung mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura Haruno adalah Ketua Osis dari Konoha High-school, dirinya dihormati dan ditakuti oleh para murid karena beberapa alasan, yaitu :

1\. Dia berasal dari keluarga Haruno  
2\. Dia adalah atlet taekwondo yang dimiliki oleh Konoha High-school  
3\. Dia dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegas dan berani  
4\. Dia mempunyai aura yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Dan diantara semua itu, penyebab kenapa Naruto takut kepada Sakura adalah fakta bahwa Sakura adalah atlet taekwondo. Memang Naruto bisa bela diri tetapi dirinya cuma bisa bela diri sedangkan Sakura adalah Ahli bela diri. Seandainya dulu dia mendengarkan nasihat ayahnya untuk mengikuti perguruan taekwondo keluarga Haruno tentu saja dia bisa menendang pantat Sakura dengan gagah berani.

 **Di perjalanan menuju tempat hukuman**

"Eh sepertinya Si Namikaze itu tertangkap Kaichou lagi" Ucap seorang murid kepada murid di sebelahnya.

Nampaknya kedua murid tersebut sedang menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Berhenti memandangku " Ucap Naruto kepada dua murid yang membicarakannya.

"Baik " kedua murid tersebut langsung menundukkan kepala.

 **5 menit kemudian...**

"Berhenti " Perintah Sakura.

"Lapangan basket? " gumam Naruto

'Heh sepertinya perempuan ini ingin mengajakku bermain basket' batin Naruto.

"Hukumanmu adalah... " Ucap Sakura menjeda ucapannya.

'Bermain basket' batin Naruto.

 **Di tempat lain**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman sambil membuka bukunya, namun fokusnya bukan ke buku melainkan ke kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku masih heran kenapa onii-chan bisa pingsan selama itu dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pingsan dalam posisi berdiri ya?" Tanya Naruko kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruko nampaknya masih terheran karena kakaknya bisa pingsan dalam posisi berdiri dan gak terjatuh sampai pagi hari.

"Hah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku menyiapkan diri untuk hari pertama masuk sekolahku ini, Semangat Naruko!" Ucap Naruko mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Halo semua! Saya di sini sedang belajar menulis jadi kalo kurang bagus tolong ya bantuannya. Dan jangan lupa review ya...

Hukuman apa sih yang akan diberikan kepada Naruto 😯 tunggu saja kelanjutannya, lalu kapan konflik dengan dunia dxd dimulai? Chapter selanjutnya akan menjawabnya.

The Stars In The Night

Sampai Jumpa


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua salam kenal! Disini saya ingin mempresentasikan hasil tulisan saya, hehehe!

Note:

1\. Terima kasih karena teman-teman mau memberikan kritik dan saran bagi fic ini agar menjadi lebih baik.

2\. Maaf karena cerita ini sengaja saya tulis ulang dengan tujuan agar saya dapat membuat tolak ukur kepada kemampuan menulis saya.

Semua karakter disini adalah milik dari pemiliknya masing-masing tetapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 **THE STARS IN THE NIGHT**

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Naruto's Time

 **Di Dekat Lapangan Basket**

"Hukumanmu adalah... " Sakura menjeda ucapannya.

'Bermain basket' batin Naruto

"Memberikan surat ini kepada Sasuke " Ucap  
Sakura

Naruto terheran ketika lawan bicaranya menyuruhnya memberikan sebuah surat kepada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal, lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikan langsung kepadanya" Naruto memberikan saran kepada Sakura.

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura yang sedang memandang Sasuke yang sedang berlatih basket dengan timnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku selalu ingin mencoba memberikannya secara langsung kepadanya tapi... " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberikan surat ini kepadanya" Sela Naruto.

"Baiklah nanti sore aku tunggu dia di Taman Bunga Konoha " Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hah... Kalau bukan karena kau temanku, mungkin saja aku akan menolaknya " Desah Naruto.

"Hmmm... Kalau seandainya kau bukan temanku, mungkin saja aku telah menyuruhmu mengepel lapangan basket ini... Sebaiknya kau segera memberikan surat ini kepadanya" Ucap Sakura dengan aura yang mencekam

"Ehm.. Baiklah aku akan segera menghampiri Teme" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini karena aura mencekam Sakura.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kehadirannya nanti sore" Ucap Sakura.

"Hmmm" jawaban singkat Naruto.

"Dan kau jangan lupa untuk segera masuk ke kelasmu! " Perintah Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Iya aku mengerti" Naruto mengangguk dan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

 **1 Menit Kemudian**

"Teme! " Panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih bersama timnya.

"Ada apa dobe? " balas Sasuke.

"Nanti sore adalah kesempatanmu" Ucap Naruto sambil  
memberikan surat kepada Sasuke.

"Dimana? " Tatapan tajam bertemu dengan tatapan tajam.

" Taman Bunga Konoha " Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hnn" balas Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sasuke-senpai! kami rasa kami sudah kelelahan" Ucap salah satu Junior Sasuke

"Baiklah Kalian boleh beristirahat " balas Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berlatih bersama tim Juniornya. Dia memang ditunjuk oleh sekolah sebagai perwakilan dari kelas XII. Kenapa hanya Sasuke? Itu karena aturan turnamen hanya mengizinkan satu murid dari kelas XII sedangkan anggota tim lainnya di isi oleh kelas XI dan X.

 _Tokk tokkk tokkk_

"Masuk " Ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat " Ucap Naruto dengan  
seenaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san aku terima maafmu karena tadi Haruno-san sudah memberi tahuku kalau kau sedang dihukum " Jelas Kakashi.

"Bolehkah aku duduk Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Silakan Naruto " Jawab Kakashi.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau dari mana saja Naruto? " Tanya seseorang yang duduk di bangku di depan bangkunya.

"Ku kira kau sudah dengar kalau Kakashi-sensei bilang kalau aku sedang dihukum " Jawab Naruto malas sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Hoaaammm Aku ngantuk sekali mendengar penjelasan membosankanmu itu " Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hoaaammm Aku juga ngantuk sekali mendengar pertanyaan tidak logismu itu " Ucap Naruto sambil mulai membentuk posisi tidur yang nyaman di mejanya

Sedangkan sosok Shikamaru di depannya sudah kelihatan tertidur dengan pulas.

'Kalian memang tidak pernah berubah ' batin Kakashi melihat dua muridnya.

Dan tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan membangunkan mereka berdua karena mereka berdua terlalu merepotkan jika sampai bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dia beri kepada para siswanya.

Persaingan Ranking satu memang tidak terlalu kompetitif di kelas ini karena Shikamaru selalu menjadi juara 1 di kelas. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tercecer di Ranking tujuh. Satu-satunya kelemahan Naruto hanyalah soal ulangan lisan, itulah penyebab dirinya selalu gagal mendapatkan Ranking 3 besar atau mungkin 5 besar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya rasa hari ini cukup, Sampai jumpa minggu depan " Ucap Asuma kepada seluruh muridnya.

"Sampai Jumpa juga, sensei" Seru semua murid di kelas tersebut kecuali dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Meskipun Gurunya sudah berganti menjadi Asuma tetapi mereka tetap tidak dibangunkan karena memang mapel pelajaran fisika memang sudah sangat mereka berdua kuasai. Sebagai salah satu pembimbing Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sakura yang saat itu akan berangkat ke olimpiade fisika tingkat internasional, Asuma sudah bisa menebak kalau materi hari ini sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto . Yaaa... Meskipun Naruto dan Shikamaru harus gugur di 4 besar. Sehingga di final hanya menyisakan Sakura melawan.. Ehemm.. Rival sang Namikaze yaitu Sona Sitri yang entah kenapa perempuan berkacamata ini sangat jago dalam segala mata pelajaran yang menggunakan pikiran dan imajinasi, dan logika.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

 _Drrtt drrtt drrrtt_

"Eh ponsel ku bergetar " Naruto terkejut ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

'To : Naruto Namikaze  
From : Naruko Adikku Namikaze

Onii-chan mau jemput aku, gak? '

"Oh sial aku lupa menjemput Naruko " Ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa pikir panjang. Padahal di situ masih terdapat seorang manusia yang masih terlelap.

Naruto menulis pesan di ponsel nya sambil berlari menuju motornya.

'To : Naruko Namikaze  
From : Naruto Kakak tersayang

Aku berangkat ke sana, tunggu Aku!'

 **Sedangkan Di Tempat Naruko**

Naruko hanya tersenyum karena kakaknya akan segera datang.

"Kau belum pulang? " tanya seseorang kepada Naruko.

"Saya sedang menunggu onii-chan" Ucap Naruko sambil membalikkan badan.

"Sekarang sedang hujan, lebih baik kau berteduh dulu " Saran seseorang kepada Naruko.

Padahal di Konoha tidak hujan tapi kenapa di Kuoh hujan? Hmmm Mungkin saja ini takdir tuhan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau onii-chan datang?" Ucap Naruko.

"Beri tahu saja dia kalau kau ada di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib " Jawab perempuan  
tersebut.

"Baiklah " Naruko langsung menulis pesan untuk Naruto dan mengikuti ajakan untuk berteduh ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

'To : Naruto Namikaze  
From : Naruko adikku Namikaze

Kak! Di sini hujan jadinya aku berteduh di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'

' Sudah terkirim' Batin Naruko

 **Di Tempat Naruto**

 _Drrtt Drrtt_

Naruto segera membuka ponselnya.

"Sialan ternyata di sana hujan " Keluh Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghentikan motornya ke sebuah toko untuk membeli jas hujan, tentu saja dia membeli itu untuk adiknya.

 **Di Tempat Naruko**

"Jadi bisakah kita berkenalan dulu, Meskipun aku tahu nama panggilanmu tetapi aku belum tahu nama asli mu... Namaku Rias Gremory. " Ucap Rias kepada Naruko.

"Nama saya Naruko Namikaze " Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Rias terkejut.

"Namikaze? " tanya Rias sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya saya dari keluarga Namikaze. " Jawab Naruko.

"Tunggu dulu! Apakah kau adik dari Naruto Namikaze ? " tanya Rias lagi.

"Tentu saja" Senyum cerah ditunjukkan oleh Naruko.

"Uhmm... Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu Naruko-san? " tanya Rias sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Silakan " Ucap Naruko.

 **Di Tempat Naruto**

"Sampai juga " Ucap Naruto sambil melepas helmnya dan segera turun dari motornya.

"Aku harus langsung bergegas menuju Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib"

Di Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Kalau begitu nanti akan saya usahakan Rias-senpai " Ucap Naruko.

 _Gubrakkk_

Suara pintu dibuka dengan cara didobrak.

"Eh Kakak kenapa kau merusak pintunya!" Ucap Naruko yang melihat ulah Naruto.

"Aku tadi mencoba membuka nya tetapi tidak bisa jadi aku mendobraknya saja " Tampang watados nampak ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu ya? " Ucap Rias kepada Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? " Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Rias.

"Ano... dia itu yang tadi menawariku untuk berteduh " jelas Naruko.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku minta maaf telah mencurigaimu dan aku berterima kasih atas perbuatan baikmu kepada adikku " Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias.

 _Twich_

Simbol kekesalan muncul di jidat Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku seperti itu? " Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi dengan wajah kesal.

'Hmmmm sepertinya Sona benar, Meskipun cerdas tetapi dia itu memang mudah terpancing emosi' batin Rias.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang " Sela Naruko untuk meredakan situasi.

"Silakan Naruko-chan dan.. Ehem..Naruto-kun " Ucap Rias sambil berdehem untuk memancing kekesalan Naruto.

 _Twich_

Simbol kekesalan Naruto bertambah menjadi dua buah?

"Be... Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

Naruto memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan akrab oleh orang yang masih asing baginya.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang " Naruko langsung menarik telinga kakaknya.

"Ittai" teriak Naruto.

 **Di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy**

"Hati-hati ya di jalan " Ucap Rias kepada si kembar Namikaze.

"Tentu saja Rias-senpai " jawab Naruko.  
"Kau juga ku suruh berhati-hati lho Naruto-kun " Ucap Rias dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Kau... Adawww " Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Naruko menepuk helmnya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang sopan, Nii-chan! " Perintah Naruko.

"Baiklah " Ucap Naruto kepada Naruko.

"Aku akan berhati-hati Ehmm... " Naruto  
memotong ucapannya.

"Rias Gremory kau bisa memanggilku Rias " sela Rias.

"Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati Gremory-san" Ucap Naruto .

"Hmmmm? " Rias nampak mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Adawww " lagi-lagi Naruko menepuk helm Naruto

"Panggil dengan namanya, nii-chan!" Bisik Naruko.

"Baiklah " Balas Naruto.

"Lalu? " bisik Naruko lagi

"Hmmmm aku akan berhati-hati Rias-san " Senyum cerah ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Begitu lebih baik" bisik Naruko.

Naruto menghidupkan mesin motornya.

 _Bumm Bumm_

"Sampai Jumpa,Rias-senpai" Ucap Naruko.  
"Sampai jumpa juga" Balas Rias.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua Namikaze itu mulai lepas dari penglihatan Rias.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

 **Di Kamar Naruto**

"Onii-chan! " panggil Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruko? " balas Naruto.

"Bisa tidak nii-chan kerjakan ini? " Ucap Naruko sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi 10 soal matematika.

"Setahuku ini bukan materi kelas X ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan soal itu lagian nii-chan kan lagi gak sibuk... Ayolah... " rengek Naruko pada Naruto.

"Baiklah akan aku kerjakan dengan syarat, kau harus memberikan Kartu ATM itu " Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baiklah aku setuju " Ucap Naruko sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ini soal yang mudah, hanya saja rumusnya saja yang panjang " Analisa Naruto pada sepuluh soal tersebut.

 **Satu Jam kemudian**

"Naruko aku mau pinjam bolpoin" Ucap Naruto kepada adiknya.

"Naruko..." Ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya

"Pantas saja dia tidak menjawabku" Senyum hangat dibentuk oleh mulut Naruto.

"Kau sekarang sudah bertambah besar Naruko " Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Naruko.

Naruto membenarkan posisi tidur Naruko dan menyelimutinya agar adiknya ini tidak kedinginan.

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

"Hallo!" Sapa Naruto.

"Lee, Kiba, dan Gaara ditangkap polisi? Kau bercanda, Neji! " Naruto terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa oleh temannya.

"Aku akan ke sana" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto bergegas mengambil helm dan jaketnya dan yang pasti kunci motornya.

"Hah... Aku akan ke kantor polisi" gumam Naruto.

 **Di Dekat Gerbang Namikaze.**

"Maaf, Naruto-sama mau kemana? " tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang kepada Naruto

"Aku mau pergi dulu sebentar " Jawab Naruto

"Kami akan mengawal anda" Ucap penjaga gerbang.

"Tidak usah" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah berhati-hatilah Naruto-sama " Ucap para penjaga gerbang.

 **Lima Belas Menit Kemudian..**

Setelah keluar dari gerbang, Naruto segera memacu kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat.

'Mereka tertangkap oleh polisi setelah terlibat perkelahian di tempat umum' Batin Naruto.

"Sial! Padahal aku sudah memperingatkan semua anggotalu untuk tidak berkelahi di tempat umum" Teriak Naruto.

"Eh ada apa ini? " Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan motornya.

"Ah sialan! Banku bocor " Keluh Naruto.

"Hahahaha rupanya ada juga yang kena jebakanku " Ucap sosok dengan mata merah yang amat mencolok di dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa kau? " Teriak Naruto.

"Hmm aku lupa namaku" Ucap makhluk tersebut.

"Tapi yang pasti aku akan memakanmu.. Hahahaha " sosok itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ka... Kau bukan manusia " Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau benar makhluk rendahan" Ucap sosok itu.

Sekarang sosoknya dapat terlihat jelas. Sosok itu adalah iblis bertubuh anjing.

'Aku harus lari dari sini ' batin Naruto

Naruto mencoba untuk melangkah mundur.

"Apakah kau akan lari, Makananku? " tanya iblis itu.

Sedetik kemudian dia berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang masih terkejut pun tidak bisa menghindar ketika sebuah cakar hampir mengenai tubuhnya.

 _Crash... Crash... Crash_

Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada pedang yang memotong tangan Iblis itu dan tidak berselang lama, orang yang tadi menolongnya nampak menyerang iblis itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya orang yang satunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini?" Tanya perempuan berambut biru.

"Aku sedang menuju ke kantor polisi" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto masih terlihat kaku dengan kedua perempuan yang berada di depannya.

"Ke kantor polisi? Untuk apa?" tanya perempuan berambut twintail.

"Eh! Kenapa kita malah membahas soal itu?" Ucap Naruto dengan terheran.

Bersambung..

Halo teman-teman! Saya di sini sedang belajar menulis jadi kalo kurang bagus tolong ya bantuannya. Dan jangan lupa review ya...

The Stars In The Night

Sampai Jumpa


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semua salam kenal! Disini saya ingin mempresentasikan hasil tulisan saya, hehehe!

Maaf ya kalau soal pairing tuh mending diurus belakangan karena yang terpenting adalah jalan ceritanya, hehehe.

Semua karakter disini adalah milik dari pemiliknya masing-masing tetapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 **THE STARS IN THE NIGHT**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Naruto Confused

 **Kediaman Kakashi**

"Kau hanya perlu berpikir bahwa ada makhluk hidup yang memiliki kekuatan" Jelas Kakashi.

"Tetapi aku masih belum percaya dengan yang terjadi tadi " Ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengingat kembali saat saat dimana perempuan berambut biru mampu mengalahkan seekor iblis liar dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Kalau sudah begini aku rasa sudah saatnya aku membuka segel ini" Ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menyentuh kepala Naruto sambil mengucapkan mantra yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Uagh" Jerit Naruto.

Di sekeliling Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya terang dan perlahan-lahan membungkus tubuh Naruto.

"Sekarang lihat tubuhmu Naruto " Ucap Kakashi.

"Eh apa ini? " Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Itulah kekuatanmu" Jelas Kakashi.

"Kekuatanku? " Ucap Naruto.

"Benar Dobe! Itu adalah kekuatanmu" Ucap sosok yang baru saja datang.

Pandangan Naruto teralih kepada Sasuke yang baru saja datang dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak terkejut? " tanya Naruto.

"Kami terkejutnya sudah tadi sore " Jawab Kiba.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau datang ke ruangan kelasku, Naruto!" Ucap Gaara.

"Eh tidak ada yang memberi tahuku " jelas Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Apa kau tidak memberi tahu Naruto? " Tanya Neji.

"Aku tadi ketiduran" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain tidur, dasar Nanas tidak berguna!" teriak Kiba.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja soal ketiduran tadi, lebih baik jika kita memberikan Naruto penjelasan tentang kekuatannya " Lanjut Kakashi.

Semua anggota 7 Fold mengangguk kecuali Naruto.

"Naruto! " panggil Kakashi.

"Ada apa Kakashi ? " Ucap Naruto.

"Kau adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang terpilih " Ucap Kakashi

"Terpilih? " tanya Naruto.

"Di dalam siklus kehidupan ini terjadi yang namanya reinkarnasi para bintang " Jelas Kakashi.

"Heh?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebagai tanda keheranan plus kebingungan.

"Manusia yang terpilih sebagai reinkarnasi para bintang akan memiliki kemampuan layaknya sosok aslinya, dan dari setiap manusia yang menjadi reinkarnasi haruslah dilindungi agar tidak terbunuh oleh para pemburu bintang." Jelas Kakashi.

"Pemburu bintang? " tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah para makhluk gaib yang ditugaskan untuk mengejar para bintang. " Jelas Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa itu para bintang? " tanya Naruto.

"Para bintang adalah manusia yang menjadi induk para makhluk suci yang merupakan pasukan khusus ciptaan Tuhan" jelas Kakashi.

"Dan masing-masing para bintang memiliki kekuatan khusus sesuai dengan makhluk suci di dalamnya " Tambah Kakashi.

"Dan Kau adalah anggota ke sebelas kami " Sahut Neji.

"Ke sebelas? Berarti kau termasuk para bintang, Kakashi? " Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukanlah termasuk para bintang " Jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu siapa saja anggotanya? "

"Mereka " tunjuk Kakashi kepada anggota 7 Fold selain Naruto.

"Eh kenapa bisa semua anggota 7 Fold masuk ke dalam para Bintang? " tanya Naruto.

"Karena itu sudah aku rencanakan " Jawab Kakashi.

"Jangan berpikir kalau kalian berkumpul secara kebetulan, karena sebenarnya Aku lah yang membuat kalian berkumpul " Lanjut Kakashi.

"Dia memiliki sebuah batu ramalan yang berisi tentang kelahiran para bintang, sehingga dia mengetahui kelahiran Para Bintang " Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya saja aku terlambat membaca kelahiran 5 orang diantara kalian " Ucap Kakashi.

" 5 orang? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hmm... Aku terlambat membaca kelahiran Kiba, Neji, dan Chouji sehingga mereka terlambat bergabung dengan kalian " Jawab Kakashi.

" Selain itu aku juga gagal membaca kelahiran anggota terakhir kalian " lanjut Kakashi.

" dan juga... " Ucap Kakashi dengan menjeda kalimatnya.

" Sai " lanjut Kakashi dengan sedih.

" Sai? " Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

" Awalnya aku mengira Sai bukanlah salah satu dari kalian tetapi ketika dia terbunuh.. " Ucap Kakashi sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari kalian " Ucap Kakashi dengan pandangan kosong.

" Ini bukan salahmu Kakashi " Ucap Kankuro.

" Kankuro benar, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu tetapi ini kesalahan para pemburu bintang " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Jadi dia terbunuh karena ulah para pemburu bintang " Ucap Naruto sedih.

" Kalau begitu kita harus membalas dendam kepada mereka " ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto, meskipun musuh sekuat apapun pasti akan kita hadapi " Ucap Lee semangat.

'Sai kau tunggu saja! Aku akan membasmi mereka yang telah membunuhmu' batin Naruto.

Cahaya di sekitar tubuh Naruto menghilang secara perlahan.

'Sekarang para bintang akan bersatu untuk selamanya' batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah karena ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian segera pulang " Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik " Ucap kompak 7 Fold.

7 Fold dulunya adalah perkumpulan 7 remaja yang sedang duduk di kelas 10 . Mereka bertujuh adalah anak dari keluarga yang menjadi pendiri Konoha High-school kecuali Sai. Sejak kecil Sai adalah yatim piatu, tetapi dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Danzo Shimura pada usia 10 tahun . Selama bersekolah di Konoha High-school, Sai adalah murid yang paling suka tersenyum hanya saja senyumannya sering disebut senyum palsu oleh Naruto.

Berdirinya 7 Fold didahului oleh pertemuan Kakashi dengan Naruto. Saat itu Naruto adalah anak polos yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang guru karena itu adalah profesi yang disukai oleh adiknya. Lambat laun jumlah anggota 7 Fold bertambah terus menerus hingga berjumlah 7 orang. Saat itu nama mereka bukanlah 7 Fold melainkan 7 Brothers nama ini dibuat oleh Kakashi. Tetapi organisasi ini memiliki musuh. Mereka adalah murid kelas 12 yang tidak suka dengan perkumpulan 7 Brothers . Perkumpulan ini bernama Akatsuki. Seluk beluk permusuhan mereka disebabkan oleh babak belurnya Kankuro oleh Sasori karena Kankuro ingin mengambil tas Gaara yang diambil Sasori. Akibatnya Akatsuki menjadi musuh besar 7 Brothers. Beberapa hari setelah permusuhan itu terdengar ,tiba-tiba menyeruak kabar yang begitu mengejutkan, yaitu kematian Sai. Banyak yang menduga kematian Sai disebabkan oleh Akatsuki. Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian yang cukup panas antara Akatsuki dengan 7 Brothers sampai akhirnya perkelahian ini dihentikan oleh pihak sekolah dengan membubarkan kedua perkumpulan ini. Setelah 7 Brothers bubar datanglah empat orang kepada Naruto yang dibawa oleh Kakashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, 7 Brothers yang telah bubar memutuskan untuk membentuk perkumpulan baru dengan Kakashi sebagai penanggung jawabnya. Nama 7 Brothers yang dulu mereka gunakan sudah tidak mungkin lagi digunakan sehingga Kakashi memutuskan mengubah nama mereka menjadi Ten Brothers hanya saja nama tersebut tidak disetujui oleh Naruto karena dia ingin angka 7 tetap terdapat di dalam nama perkumpulan tersebut sebagai simbol bahwa dulunya mereka berjumlah 7 orang. Tambahan kata 'fold' tercipta setelah Kakashi melihat kertas Naruto yang berisi kenangannya dengan Sai yang telah terlipat lipat menjadi kecil sebelum akhirnya dia buang ke tempat sampah. Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi nama perkumpulan baru ini dengan nama 7 Fold yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi penguasa tunggal Konoha High-school.

 **15 menit kemudian**

"Naruto-sama silahkan masuk " Ucap penjaga gerbang.

 _Bumm Bumm Bumm_

Suara motor Naruto yang memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

 **5 menit kemudian...**

 _Cklek_

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku lelah sekali " Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya.

 _Gubrak_

Pintu Naruto dibuka secara paksa.

"Kenapa Nii-chan meninggalkan aku di kamar sendirian! " Ucap Naruko yang menjadi dalang perusakan pintu kamar Naruto.

" Uwaaa " Kaget Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke dekat jendela ketika Naruko masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Glek_

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Mengerikan ' batin Naruto.

 **5 menit kemudian...**

 **Di kamar Naruto**

" Nii-chan jam segini kok baru pulang?" tanya Naruko dengan penasaran.

" Aku mencari bolpoin " Jawab Naruto santai.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Naruko.

"Hmmm... Sudahlah ini sudah malam aku mau tidur dulu " Ucap Naruto sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

" Kalau begitu aku ikut tidur dengan onii-chan" Ucap Naruko sambil melompat ke arah Naruto.

" Wadawww... kau menginjak bagian bawahku Naruko... " Teriak Naruto setelah adiknya mendaratkan kakinya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

 **Di tempat lain**

Sekumpulan orang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa sederhana.

"Jadi anggota 7 Fold itu sudah bebas, ya" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"kau benar! Tapi paling tidak ini sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan? " Sahut perempuan berambut hitam.

"Kita lihat saja ke depannya" Balas lelaki tadi.

 **Pukul 04.00**

"Tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa menerima perbuatan mereka terhadap Lee, Kiba, dan Gaara" Ucap Naruto.

"Jika perkiraanku benar maka mereka akan segera menunjukkan diri mereka" Balas Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang membahas kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab pertikaian anggota mereka di tempat umum.

"Apakah menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan lomba yang akan diikuti Lee? " Tanya Naruto.

"Kemungkinan besar itulah penyebabnya" Jawab Shikamaru dengan analisisnya.

"Apakah maksudmu ada seorang atlet yang tidak suka dengan Lee sehingga dirinya sengaja ingin mencederai Lee agar tidak dapat mengikuti lomba itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lebih dari itu, Naruto! Mereka ingin memenjarakan Lee agar tidak dapat mengikuti lomba itu" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam?" Sahut Naruto terhadap pendapat Shikamaru.

"Aku pikir ada satu kemungkinan lagi Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa itu? " Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ingin mengakhiri karir Lee di bidang olahraga bela diri " Jawab Shikamaru.

Ketegangan sempat terjadi di pikiran Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikiran sampai kesitu" Balas Naruto.

"Kau benar, Naruto! Tetapi tidak ada salahnya membuat analisis terhadap kejadian kemarin agar kita bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi" Ucap Shikamaru dengan panjang lebar.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku rasa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membahas hal ini" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baik" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin" Naruto mengorak-arik rambutnya sebagai wujud kebingungan.

"Pertama, soal penangkapan"

"Kedua, soal bintang "

"Hah! Apalagi yang akan aku hadapi lagi" Keluh Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke kasurnya tanpa menghiraukan sosok lain yang menempati kasurnya.

"Apa ini? " Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri ketika tangannya menyentuh suatu benda yang terasa asing baginya.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Enghh.. Selamat pagi, Nii-chan!" Ucap Naruko sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Pandangan Naruko tertuju pada sosok yang berada di balik selimut putih tebal.

"Nii-chan? " panggil Naruko.

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

Ponsel Naruko berbunyi.

"Hallo!" Naruko mengangkat ponsel milik Naruto.

"Tolong jangan ganggu tidur Naruto ya" ucap si penelfon.

"Baiklah, tou-san" jawab Naruko.

Naruko langsung beranjak dari kasur dan menuju pintu kamar Naruto setelah meletakkan ponsel Naruto.

"Kenapa tou-san menelepon hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti tadi ya? " Naruko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan sosok yang berada di balik selimut adalah benda yang tidak bernyawa.

 **Di tempat lain**

"Kau harus berkosentrasi, Naruto! " perintah seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang.

"Kau pikir ini mudah, dasar cerewet! " balas Naruto.

Bersambung...

Hai Semua! Saya datang lagi semoga kalian terhibur dengan tulisan saya ya.

Baiklah semuanya saya pamit dulu, untuk kritik dan saran apalagi pujian hehehe selalu saya tunggu.

The Stars In The Night

Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
